Theory: Kinshra Pillar
There is much debate over what the pillar atop Lord Daquarius actually is for or does, or even where it came from. During The Epic Show 6, Evil Paladox drowns a squad of Black Knights, led by Lord Daquarius himself. However, there is some evidence that maybe Lord Daquarius wasn't killed. Evidence * During the scene itself, a pillar is created over Lord Daquarius after the screen fills with liquid darkness. At first, this was assumed to simply be some kind of fancy death animation, but the other evidence suggests maybe the pillar was Lord Daquarius' doing, and in fact saved him from death. * In The Epic Show Season 2, Lord Daquarius returns. He seems to be out to get Paladox, which suggests this is the same person as in Season 1, and that he saw Paladox's sillouhette, whom he assumed must be none other than Paladox himself. * When revived in The Epic Show Season 3, his ghost tells his daughter that "it was the Paladox" who killed him. This may be because he thought Paladox was trying to kill him the whole entire time, or it may be simply because when he was defeated, it was in fact Paladox. Theories * Lord Daquarius created a pillar around him to save himself from the Evil Paladox. Succeeding in this, he fled to Dominarnia, which remained under his control until the end of The Epic Show 14, where he would wait until Season 2 before sending loads of armies with weapons to kill Paladox. After dying, his ghost would then appear in The Epic Show 24. This theory makes sense, as we already know the Daquarius from Season 2 and 3 are the same person, so it would make sense for the one from Season 1 to also be the same person. * Exactly what it looks like: The pillar is simply the most fancy death animation ever, and the Evil King in Series 2 and 3 is a different person who merely shares the same sprite. This theory also makes sense, because this theory is simply "It's what it looks like it is." * Sub-theories exist similar to the above two. Maybe the barrier failed to protect him and he revived, maybe the barrier just failed to protect him, maybe it was Zamorak or even Zaros (or, let's face it, even Saradomin) who made the barrier, or any combination of the above... Maybe even they are two seperate people and the first one is still alive. These theories generally make sense. * Comedy theories which have no place in any logical setting exist. It's pretty much unanimous that these theories are definitely not true. We're talking stuff like it was the god of ducks that made the barrier but failed to protect the knight but then the power of ice cream revived him. Something like that but much, much crazier. One theory even states he was reincarnated into himself. While in any other context, this would probably make some sense, the gap between Season 1 and Season 2 is way too small (about 5-7 years) for him to reach his 40th or so birthday. Category:Theories